Crossfire
by EcoJak
Summary: Jak dies, but is revived. But a new threat lurks over the horizon.Read to find out. 1st in my Crossfire series.
1. Gone

Crossfire

By: EcoBlood/Alisha

**Author Note: **Sorry it's not a humor story like I would regularlly do. I had a really, really bad day today. Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

As the sun began to rise, Jak slowly started to open his tired eyes. He groaned and put a hand to his sweat-riddled face; a clear sign he wasn't feeling well. But, he had a reason not to feel well...it had been the longest, hardest night he had ever been through. He remembered being chased by a Krimson Guard after "accidently" landing a zoomer on one. The Guard chased him and shot him in the neck.

"Uuhhh..." Jak groaned.

It was all coming back to him slowly and painfully.

He reached back to feel his neck when he realized cuts on his arms. He wanted to get up, but couldn't move. he couldn't help but wonder how could he go from having everything to lying helpless in bed.

How did he even get here? He couldn't remember..

He needed to smile; he needed to know that all he has ever worked for is worth more than this.He had given his very best and now he could almost cry from the cuts and, most importantly, the shame. He suddenly became overwhelmed with anger...he needed revenge..he needed help! He could barely make out an orange blur by his legs.

"Daxter?" Jak groaned.

"Oh! I'm so glad you're alive!" Daxter shouted as he jumped, then fell on his butt.

"OUIET!" Jak yelled, then rubbed his head. "Ohh..my head.."

Every breath Daxter took sounded like an earth-quake.

"Why didn't I just die?"

After countless shouts of pure anger and words that cannot be repeated, Jak was calm enough to POLITELY ask Daxter what had happened.

Daxter told Jak about how he passed out from the wound and, after countless hours of dragging his friend through the slums, he managed to get him into bed. The ottsel explained every cut and bruise by jumping around Jak's room like a hyperactive bunny! A note fell out of Jak's pocket. He picked it up and read it.

_"I know what you've done. I will get you back when the time is right..if you're not scared, come to the construction site at midnight...don't be late...and come alone." _

Later that night, Jak hijacked a zoomer and left for the construction site. All her could think about was Daxter's scared and lonely face as he left the house. He got out of the zoomer into the desolate wasteland. Another note dropped by his feet.

_"Come closer if you dare.."_

He walked into the darkness until he could barely see his own hand in front of his face. Jak was suddenly knocked down by a dark figure. He opened his eyes to see what attacked him.

The dead body of Praxis smothered him. (Sorry Rex)

Jak pushed off the decaying body and a note fell out of the ribcage.

_"Look behind you."_

He turned around to meet the most hedious thing he had ever seen.

A half man-half Metal Head with long wings shooting out of its back and orange hair. Its face was distorted with glowing red eyes and long saliva hanging down from its mouth. Before Jak had time to react, it rushed up and drug its 5 inch claws into his back. Jak transformed into Dark Jak and lunged at the creature.

A fatal mistake.

The creature dodged the attack...and karate chopped the demon's spine. Jak fell to the ground in pain. After a few minutes, the creature gave a roar of triumph and flew away from the Precursor's unmoving body.

He had won.

Using whatever strength he could muster, Jak pulled out a comunicator...and that was it.

Daxter woke up to hear his communicator beeping on a nearby desk. He picked it up and waited for an answer.

No response.

So, the ottsel ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to the construction site.

When Daxter arrived, he found Jak under the old Piercer Bomb from long ago. The Precursor's back was bent in a way that it wasn't supposed to be.

"Jak?" Daxter whimpered; again, no response.

He moved up to the body; fearing the worst for his friend.

"J-Jak...y-you better be sleeping.."

Still nothing.

The ottsel slapped his face slightly to get his attention.

Not even a flinch.

At this point, Daxter began to panic. He did everything he could to keep the man from dying.

"Come on, buddy! You weren't supposed to go like this!" The ottsel cried.

Daxter grabbed Jak's arm and shook it furiously, took out the morph-gun and shot a random fire into the air, he even began to cry. He nudged his hand; it fell to the ground limply. He even shouted directly into his ear. (Jak would have hated that..)

Just then, a miracle happened. Jak's blood stained head rolled slightly to the side and turquoise, yet sickenly clouded, eyes focused on the little ottsel. The precursor smiled weakly at his friend.

"Y-you're...alive...?" Daxter gasped.

Jak coughed out blood and attempted to speak. "Not for...long..."

The ottsel looked around for anything to keep his friend from dying. Green Eco, a first aid kit, something! Daxter's furry shoulders slumped when he came up empty. He looked back to Jak who was quickly losing strength and, most importantly, hope.

More blood flowed out of the injured Precursor's wound and onto the ottsel's feet. Jak coughed once again, shut his eyes, and rolled his head to the other side.

"I-I'm sorry...Dax..." Jak breathed, then finally fell into a deep sleep.

"JAK! JAK, NO!" Daxter screeched, then shook his friend once again. "Oh, god...no..." He cried into the Precursor's stained fabric.

Jak wasn't breathing, his skin colour had taken a ashen shade, and when the ottsel observed the body completely, the truth hit him like a ton of bricks.

He wasn't in a coma.

He wasn't sleeping.

Jak, the hero of both Haven and Spargus, the "Metal Head Slayer"; was dead.

Daxter stifiled a sob and took out Jak's yin-yang pendant. He knew what hewanted to do.

He wanted revenge.


	2. Discovery

Crossfire: Chapter 2

By: EcoBlood/Alisha

**Alisha's quote of the day: **"Fishies go pook, pook, pook!"

**Author Note: **Thanks to all who reviewed! This fic was actually inspired by somethingI heard in Jak II. Anyone remember this? _"The Dark Eco inside you will eventually kill you, Jak."_ So, I wanted to do something along those lines.Oh, and can anyone help me with something? I was playing Jak and Daxter: TPL, died, Daxter talked to me, and his face got stuck. I tried dying, activating a cutscene, and swimming. It didn't work. It's not my Playstation 'cause I clean it as much asI can. If you help me, I'll review one of your stories! Thanks!

Answer to **lioness of darkness:** Ummm...I wasn't going to do that at first, but thanks for the idea! I have a certain gift for putting lots of detail into death scenes..

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

Jak awoke in a non-discript place. Everything was dark, aside from the tiny flames on the "ground" flickering in the wind. 

He couldn't move...

Couldn't breathe...

When suddenly, a light appeared in the darkness. It took the shape of something Jak had never expected...

Himself.

* * *

Devistated by his loss, Daxter needed a plan. 

He needed a strategy...

He needed Jak!

But he knew he had to do this alone. He ran back to the Constuction Site, and snuck into the back entrance. The sun was so bright, he could barely see the blue ink all over the ground.

_"Blue ink?" _Daxter thought.

It dripped all over feet, leading to two holes dug into the ground, side by side with Jak lying in one and nothing in the other.

Nothing at all...

It was too empty...

Daxter immediately concluded that the other hole was his own grave. He wondered if he was supposed to fall in it, and get buried alive. Just imagining that, he could barely breathe...the air grew thin as he grew frantic. The ottsel began to slowly back away until he slipped on a pen covered in the blue ink. He put it in his pocket and ran home.

Whoever dug these holes got pretty messy.

* * *

That had to be some sort of clue to Jak's death, but it was going to take more than that to figure this out. He went into the kitchen, pased, pondered, and finally got it! 

He needed help. (Ha! Expected somethin' here, didn't ya!)

He could take it to the police or Torn. Well, considering the fact that Jak was a former criminal, he chose Torn.

After Daxter sadly explained what had happened, Torn just stared at the little ottsel like he grew an extra head.

"So, why should I help you?" He scoffed.

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe because Jak's dead! He's dead! Are you even listening!" Daxter shouted, frantically and nearly in tears.

"Ok..." Torn replied, unaffected.

Daxter bowed his head sadly, then perked up.

"If you help me with this, I'll get you a date with the WONDERFUL Alisha!" (You can JUST guess who wrote this...)

Torn took a second and replied "Where do we start?"

* * *

Soon the sun began to fall, and Daxter and Torn went to the old Constrction Site. Torn was searching for clues, and Daxter remembered the blue pen. He told Torn about it, and the older Precursor notised shoes on the ground with blue stains. 

"Well, that leaves about 2,000 people to choose from.." Daxter inquired.

"I need to find more proof..." Torn answered, then trailed off.

He saw the "grave" that Jak was lying in, and nearly puked.Torn never truely liked Jak, but he deserved better than this.

The Precursor looked closer at the hand, and noticed a note. He reached out hesitantly; not wanting to touch the corpse. He picked up the note and read it.

_"You're next."_

It wasn't signed, but Torn had a feeling he'd seen this handwriting before. His mouth dropped open, and he began to panic slightly.

They weren't safe.

Anything they did..._he _would know.

Torn walked over to the HellCat, and pulled out a blanket. He wrapped it around the body and placed it into the zoomer. After years of serving in the Krimson Guard, he'd never encountered anything like this before.

The Precursor looked back to Daxter, who curled up by his "sleeping" friend. He sighed, knowing that Jak deserved a decent funeral.

* * *

_"Who are you!" Jak roared._

_"The real question is, who are you?" It responded._

_Jak looked down at his transparent hands. "I...really don't know, anymore...Why am I here?"_

_"You are in the Spirit World. You died, did you not?"_

_"I...can't really remember. The last thing I remember was contacting Daxter...then, nothing."_

_The angel floated up and reached out its hand._

_"Come with me...I need to show you something.."_

_Jak touched the angel's hand, and they both dissapeared in a flash of light._


	3. Aftermath

Crossfire: Chapter 3

By: EcoBlood

**Author Note: **Yeah, Alisha's not here this time around...anyway, let's look back at the reviews.

**Jay Goose: **1. Sorry the first chapter flunked / I just wanted to introduce how Jak died and whatnot, y'know?

2. Well, I'll TRY to make it good... As long as you're not trying to flame me, I'll keep going. Like I said, PLEASE, NO FLAMES!

**Lioness of Darkness: **To answer your concern about Jak, the idea for him being...uh...semi-dead came from an episode of Yu Yu Hakusho. The main character died, but his body still had a weak pulse...so weak that no-one realized it! The same thing happened to Jak. He's a spirit, but his body's still sorta alive. Wow, even I'm confused! I'll never understand death..(P.S. I like your fic with Dark Jak being a seperate being from Jak. That's pretty cool.) (singsong) I'm using yer ideeeeaaa! See?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Comet.

**Side note: **_Yadda yadda yadda, _Spirit description.

_"Blah blah blah?" _Spirit dialouge/character thoughts

_When the light finally faded, Jak and the mysterious spirit found themselves floating over a large mansion in the night sky. The sign to the side read "Haven City Funeral Home". Along with that, various people were walking in and out, including a few of Jak's friends._

_"Why did you bring me here?" Jak asked._

_The spirit floated down to the main entrance, and motioned for the Precursor to follow._

_Jak cringed at the sight of seeing his own body lying in the casket. Its face showed almost no emotion, aside from the corner of its mouth formed into a smirk from both the cotton-lace pillow and the limp head pressing against it. Its hands were folded inbetween the stomach and lower stomach area with his old goggles lying underneath. Beautiful roses and other fancy flowers were decorated around the hand-carved casket, as well as a few candles._

"It's alright...just pretend he's sleeping." A female voice comforted.

_Jak turned and saw three figures approach the body. _

The first was shown to be an old man with green skin, a long white beard, and a large lens around the left eye; the second was the one who just spoke; a young woman about Jak's age with green hair and green eyes to match; the last he knew all too well...an orange-yellow ottsel wearing a black suit carrying a white flower. (A.N. So cute!) They phased though the Precursor spirit; oblivious.

Daxter crawled up to the stool and began to pray. After the ottsel finished, he placed the flower on Jak's hands, looked back to the unmoving body, and sighed.

"Don't worry, buddy...I'll find out who did this to ya." Daxter whispered softly, then sharped his tone. "And when I do, I'll kill 'em."

_Jak looked at his friend in shock. He never acted like this before._

Samos shook his head in disappointment, and Keira placed a hand on the ottsel's back; offering as much comfort as she could at this time.

But what else could she do?

She moved towards the body, and placed a hand on the casket.

"Jak...I'm sorry I never said this when you were alive but..." Keira trailed off, and chocked a sob.

"I love you...why did you go?"

The three visitors moved back to their seats with the memory of the body in the back of their minds.

"It had to happen sometime." Samos inquired.

_Jak turned away slowly, and floated to where his ottsel friend sat. He could see by the way the animal's head was bowed, he was crying. Jak took out his ghostly hand to place on his friend's shoulder._

_"Dax...it's ok.." his own voice echoed in the wind._

_To the Precursor's surprise, his transparent hand phased through Daxter's furry shoulder. He gasped and recalled it quickly; Daxter was unaffected._

_"In this world, living beings cannot see or hear you. It cannot be helped." The spirit said._

_Jak stared at the strange spirit with eyes full of confusion and fear._

_"W-why?" Jak asked, nervously._

_"It is one of the many mysteries of life."_

_The Precursor floated back a bit._

_"Who are you? Tell me."_

_"All will be revealed in time, child. I am closer to you than you think."_

_Jak's reply was a blank look. He then heard footsteps from the other side of the room. _

A strange figure appeared in the doorway; one that no-one, not even the spirit, would have expected.

Torn.

Torn walked up to the stool, knelt down, and prayed quietly for the departed soul. The former Krimson Guard muttered a few words, then walked out with his head bowed to the ground with a cold glare that never left his face. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt some sympathy for the fallen hero. He, too, wanted to find the identity of the murderer.

But he felt like he already knew them from somewhere before...

_"It is your decision." Jak heard the spirit's deep voice boom in his head._

_He turned and saw the ghost, now holding a large golden staff in one hand. The Precursor wondered what it meant by "his decision"_

_"You can stay in the Spirit World...or I can give you back your life."_

_Jak's eyes widened at this._

_"You can do that?"_

_The spirit continued. "It will be very complicated...nearly impossible, perhaps."_

_"What do I need to do?"_

The next day, Daxter went into a strange depression. He never attended the burial, rarely ate, and moped most of the time. He felt that this entire situation was his fault...he felt that he should of gotten to the Construction Site faster to save Jak. He couldn't. He felt miserable, but he didn't have anyone to talk to. Torn obviously didn't care about the little ottsel, and everyone else was out investigating.

He was alone.

The ottsel's ears folded to the back of its head as it looked up to the heavens.

"What should I do, Jak?"

His only response was the howling of the night wind through the dark skies. Daxter lost all hope and slumped back down. He would always depend on Jak to get him out of tight spots, to protect him...

So, where was he?

_"Ok, let's switch roles." _Daxter thought. _"If I was murdered by some freak-o dude I never met, what would Jak do?"_

Daxter smirked for a second.

_"Duh, Kick his ass!"_

The ottsel sighed once again.

_"Alright, besides that."_

The ottsel leaned its head against its paw for a few minutes.

"I can't think."

A few hours later, Daxter made his way to the nearest cemetary. He stopped at a certian tombstone and read the inscription.

_Jak Mar_

_1985-2005_

_A true hero_

Suddenly a twig snapped behind the ottsel. He turned around and found nothing.

"Creepy cemetary.." Daxter shivered.

"I think it's cool." An English voice boomed.

Daxter turned back, and was snout to snout with an orange/beige wolf.

"My name's Comet, what's yours?"

The ottsel jumped up, and ran off screaming "DON'T EAT ME! I'M TOO CUTE TO DIE!"

"That's an odd name!"

The wolf jumped up as well and gave chase, looking more playful than hungry.


	4. Truth

Crossfire: Chapter 4

By: EcoJak

**Author Note: **Only thing I have to say is that, for a few reasons, I wont keep Comet in this fic. It just didn't feel right to me.

**Answer to lioness of darkness: **Hmmmm...good idea! I'll use that, thank you! (Please keep giving me ideas, they're really helping me along)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

Daxter ran faster and faster in a attempt to stay away from the strange wolf. He ran through puddles, up trees, even jumped cliffs. 

After a long time spent running, he finally lost the mysterious creature.

"Man, that was close; I was almost dog chow!" Daxter moaned, collapsing on his fuzzy little knees.

The ottsel didn't have time to rest when he spotted a large figure floating under the blue moon. Its glowing red eyes pierced the darkness, and long saliva dripped from its mouth. The moon reflected off of metal armour with a glowing yellow gem in the center of its forehead.

As the ottsel moved closer to the saliva in the grass, he made a terrible discovery. The saliva was blue and mushy; exactly like the blue ink at the Construction Site.

"What the hell..?"

The creature lowered down to Daxter, and bared its fangs. As it moved closer, the ottsel notised something on its forehead that was oddly familiar. Something that led to another clue.

Krimson Guard tattoos.

The creature lunged towards the ottsel; ready to seize its next victim.

* * *

_Jak floated through the skies, desperate to find what he was looking for. The spirit told him something about finding an ancient "Precursor Gem" in the old Monk Temple in the Wasteland. It was rumored that, in ancient times, it could revive the dead by using powerful energies from deep inside the jewel. _

_"Stupid gem. Why couldn't I just posses my own body or-"_

_The Precursor stopped, however, when he saw the little ottsel's ordeal. The same creature that caused his death was now after his friend. It cornered him into a large boulder, but Daxter did his best to avoid the monster's claws. _

_Jak scanned the monster's face throughly, and now knew the true identity of his murderer. Red hair, KG tattoos, and a mashede tied to its back;_

_"Torn..? But, how?"_

_Daxter gave a yell as the monster nipped him in the side. He pressed it tightly to keep the blood from leaking out, and continued to dodge the creature's attacks._

_"Hold on, Dax! I'm coming!"_

_The Precursor flew down in an attempt to save its friend. He wouldn't let it happen again.

* * *

_

At this point, Daxter began to run. He already knew that if Jak couldn't stop this beast, how could he? He stopped when he felt a strange feeling run down his spine.

Speaking of which...

He turned around and saw a glowing blue angel just mere feet away from him.Its eyes were white and glowing, its entire body was blue with large, light blue wings held together by tentacles. (Couldn't think of a better form for Jak, so I'm just gonna use Light Jak. Besides, he looks like an angel, don't he?) The angel looked at the ottsel and smiled.

_"You're safe now, Dax. I'm here."_

"J-Jak?" Daxter was in pure shock.

The angel turned back to the creature, its eyes grew brighter with anger.

_"Wanna mess with my friends? You're gonna have to get past me, first."_

The creature made a confused noise as it stepped back a bit. Jak formed a white ball of energy in his fist, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

_"I know you're in there, Torn. Don't make me do this."_

Daxter's jaw dropped in shock. _"Torn?" _He thought. _"Dude, what the hell happened to him?"_

Another mystery that needed to be solved.

The angel moved closer to the deformed monster as it moved back. He killed this guy...he was sure of it!

* * *

The sun slowly began to rise over the horizon, its light reflected off of the two creatures. The monster yelled and took to the skies, desperate to get away. Jak took one last look at the ottsel and was on his way, as well. 

He didn't want to leave Daxter by himself, but he had no choice. He had work to do.

* * *

_Jak entered the temple, and made this way to a large room filled with Precursor statues formed in a circle. In the center of the circle, however, was the Precursor Gem. The angel phased through the statues, and slowly took the Gem. _

_"I wonder if this is it?"_

_At his word, the golden gem began to glow and hum in his ghostly hands. The energies began to seep into his body, and he could feel the life burning inside. _

_"I guess so."_

_But...something happened. _

_Instead of his own Precursor form as he would of expected, a large green-blonde mane appeared around his neck, his skin became golden-orange fur, and a long tail appeared from the back with a fuzzy, green-blonde tip. _

_A lion._

_The newly formed Precursor-lion tilted its head back, and roared in agony. _

_"This wasn't suppossed to happen!" Jak yelled._

_The lion slumped down in defeat, constantly muttering to itself "this wasn't supposed to happen"._

_Somewhere, deep in the temple, the spirit smiled; knowing his job was done._


	5. A New Face, A Plan Unveiled

Crossfire: Chapter 5

By: EcoJak/Alisha

**Author Note: **Oy...meant to put this up 5 DAYS AGO! But, I had a lot of work to do and all that crap.(Including cleaning out a flood in my basement from the rain. Fun.)Yeah, had to change my name. A few people, who shall remain nameless, didn't like the old one. About Torn being the murderer, it's really wierd actually. (I'm gonna spoil my own fic) I originally was gonna use Erol, but lioness of darkness changed my mind. It was sort of unexpected and last minute so...sorry. And as for Jak becoming a lion, well...I thought it was cute! (I was going to do an ottsel as a little joke, but I like lions better. I haven't abonded the idea, though!)

**Lioness of Darkness:** Great minds think alike, eh? Tankie (Thank you) very much lioness! I was reading your bio; What's wrong with being English? My friend from school is, and he says it's nice over there. Keep sending me ideas and I'll keep updating!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

Sunlight was torture for Jak's tired eyes. His head pounded as he laid on the cold, hard ground; trying to get his thoughts in order. He pulled out his arm, claws extended, and scraped the floor in an attempt to get up. His muscles protested as his lifted his furry body off the ground and into a standing position. (Or close enough to it.) It wasn't before his body collapsed, and resumed its place on the temple floor. 

He wearily looked up and saw the Precursor spirit standing before him, golden staff still in hand. Its white eyes glared down at the poor Precursor-lion angrily, as if he was the most horrendous thing that ever walked the planet.

_"Some hero you are."_

Jak felt a low growl escape his throat. Wait...growling? He sure never did _that _before.

The spirit placed a ghostly hand around the cat's neck, still angry.

_"You always think you can save the world, when you cannot even remain on your own feet."_

Jak's growl quickly turned into a full-out snarl.

"It was a trick." Jak whispered.

The spirit only laughed vilely. _"I had to get you out of my way, somehow."_

The lion's strength gradually grew, along with its anger. He got up, his fur stood on end, his pearly white teeth were bared, and his claws were extended.

"Why! What are you planning!" Jak roared (literally)

_"You will see...in due time."_

"Tell me!"

The spirit floated up a bit.

_"No, no...that would ruin the surprise."_

The lion's long ears were now furled back.

"You...little..."

Jak charged at the transparent figure with full force. To his surprise, he phased right through and slammed into a nearby wall. The lion muttered, and shook its head in pain. He glared back at his opponent.

_"You cannot harm me."_

"We'll see about that!"

The cat rushed up to the spirit and tried swiping, biting, even batting it. Every outcome remained the same. The lion slumped back on the ground, panting and gasping. The ghost was unaffected.

"What are you?" Jak gasped.

_"None of your damnbusiness, boy."_

With that, the spirit floated away; still grinning maliciously. The Precursor-lion wondered why everyone was so hell-bent on killing him...

* * *

Daxter wandered through the endless darkness alone until a low growl in the distance stopped him in his tracks. He turned around slowly and found nothing. 

"I hope it's not that stupid dog again..." Daxter wavered.

The growl became louder.

As the ottsel stepped back, a twig snapped; causing the monster to shoot out of the bushes and towards the little animal. It pinned him down and smiled.

"Crap!" Daxter shouted as his back hit the wet ground. "Please don't kill me!"

"You're such a baby."

Daxter looked up and saw that the lion was no other than his friend, Jak.

"JAK!" Daxter shouted, more pissed than actually surprised. "What the hell happened to you?"

The Precursor-lion explained to Daxter about the spirit, the Precursor Gem, and everything else. The ottsel's jaw dropped in shock.

"Holy...cray-rap.."

"Yeah, I've been a little busy. Listen, I need to get back to the city and talk to Torn; can you take me there?"

"Sure, sure. But ah..."

Jak sighed. "What?"

"I forget where it is."

* * *

Once the lion and ottsel returned to the city, their welcome wasn't nessisarily pleasant. The citizens either ran, badmouthed the two animals, or kicked them away. After a few hours, Jak and Daxter finally reached the Naughty Ottsel where Torn and everyone else was in wait. 

"Torn! We need to talk!" Daxter yelled.

The FG leader gave an annoyed sigh. "What is it now, ra-"

He stopped when he saw the large lion walk in.

"What the hell...?"

"Yeah, uh, that's the problem." Daxter whimpered.

"Daxter, how many times do we have to tell you?" Samos stated. "No pets."

"My PET! This is Jak!"

"Jak...? Daxter, are you feeling ok?" Keira asked. "Maybe you need to rest or-"

_"He's telling the truth."_ Jak meant to say, but it came out in roars in growls.

"See!"

"See what, rat?" Torn wasn't in the best of moods.

"Jak! He just told you!"

"You're just crazy."

"I'M crazy? YOU tried to kill me last night!"

Jak growled in agreement.

"Yeah, right." Torn scoffed.

"YOU DID! LOOK!" Daxter showed everyone where the creature nipped him.

"If I did that, and sometimes I wish I could, I would of remembered it."

The ottsel's fur rose with frustration.

"Jak! Show them!"

_"I don't think they can understand me, Dax. Try telling them what I told you."_

So, the little ottsel re-told the story about what happened to Jak. Still, no-one believed him.

"Daxter, Jak's dead. Maybe you just dreamed it." Keira told the ottsel.

"I didn't! You have to believe me!"

"Not unless you have proof, rat."

Frustrated, Daxter stormed out of the bar, with Jak in tow. He needed to find proof...but how?

* * *

Daxter sat at the edge of the port, trying to find a way to prove that the lion was the once the man they knew. Jak walked up and saw his friend, deep in thought. If the Precursor becoming an animal wasn't bad enough, that evil spirit was on the loose. Great. Just great. 

The lion slumped down on its side, and tried to come up with a plan. He then thought of something that just might work.

"Dax, I think I thought of a way to kill the ghost." Jak inquired.

"What?" Daxter asked, curious.

"Exorcisim."

"Como-se-wha?"

The lion sighed before answering "Transporting it to another dimention, smart one."

"Well, how are we going to do _that_?"

At this point, Jak drew out his plan on the metal ground, using his claws. He then explained to Daxter that they needed to lure it into a room with metal walls, and a ring of salt inside. It wont be able to escape until the ring is broken. (Alisha knows a lot about spells and stuff. Me? Nope.)

The ottsel smirked. "So, what are we going to lure it with? A girl?"

Jak nodded.

"Hmm...where would I go if I was a pretty girl?"

The lion and ottsel thought for a moment then perked up with an idea.

"HOT TOPIC!" They said in unison.

"Of course!" Jak added.

* * *

A few hours later, Jak and Daxter finally arrived at Hot Topic. They looked around the store and found a few girls; but when they tried to talk to them, the girls almost killed them. No use. 

Suddenly, as fate would have it, the scariest girl walked in with a strange smile on her face that instantly got Daxter's attention.The girl had long black-brown hair, wasn't very tall, and sported a black shirt with the word "Zero" on the front.The ottsel walked over casually with a big smile on his face.

"Hey baby, you new here?"

"Awww...how cute! A ferret!"

She picked up the ottsel, and hugged him and squeezed him and never let him go! Jak finally stepped in and pushed the two into a storage room. The lion screamed everything the ottsel needed to tell her.

"So, ah...can ya do it?" Daxter asked.

The girl laughed, then replied "Sure, ummm...pick me up at 7. It'll be fun!"

Just as the girl was about to walk out, Daxter stopped her.

"Hey! We never got your name!"

The girl turned around and smiled.

"Alisha."


	6. Attack

Crossfire: Chapter 6

By: EcoJak/Alisha

**Author Note: **Well, this chapter mightbe a little short 'cause I'm tired today. I had a hard day of school and all I wanna do right now is sleep. Yes...sleep...gooood...

**Jak: **Hey, wake up! You gotta write the fic!

Sorry. Anyhoo, going over the review from last time...

**Lioness of darkness: **I like Sig...and Tess is a LITTLE pretty. But ASHLEIN! Omg, me and my sister HATE her! My sister even asked "Is there any way to hit her?" XD Yeah, here in New York, we've had wierd weather. Sunny one day, floods the next. (My exact reason for being gone so long)And, I have another question for you; Why aren't you writing fics anymore? You're so good at it! (Hey, whydidn't you put me on your "favorite authors" list? I'd be really happy if you did. Sorry, I'm being rude, aren't I?)

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

7:00 that night, Jak, Daxter, and the strange girl, Alisha made their way inside an old, abanded building on the southern section of the city. Alisha held a lit candle, and Jak held 10 bottles of salt to trap the ghost. The lion opened the bottles, and spread it out on the ground, forming a circle. Jak looked back up to her as if he was saying "Good luck", and walked out along with Daxter. 

"I hope this works..." Alisha said, quietly.

She stepped into the cold, black, and very wet room and set the candle down in the center of the circle. She then knealed down and began to chant something.

She secretly believed that she could truly communicate with demons and spirits.

Alisha soon began to chant louder and louder when suddenly, a gust of wind blew the candle out and a red glow came from the corner of the room.

"Oh...my...God.." She gasped.

She could feel her heart beat faster and faster and all breath was drained from her. From the glow, 2 black eyes slowly opened.

Alisha slowly stood up as her jaw dropped in shock. The spirit could sense her fear...

And enjoyed every second of it.

She began to walk away from it when, all of a sudden, a strange force pushed her towards him. She came closer and closer until she was face to face with him.She could feel the dark energy surging around him and the spirit could see the subtle smile on her face as it quickly exploded into a evil laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'VE GOT YOU CORNERED!"

_"What are you talking about?" _The spirit asked, confused.

Suddenly, she threw a green powder over the spirit. After a few agonizing minutes, he moaned in pain and exploded into a red liquid that splattered all over the walls. The liquid dripped down slowly onto the floor. Alisha confirmed that the spirit was confined into the room after the walls glowed a holy white.The room began to rumble as Alisha made her way to the door. She jumped out just in time before the door slammed shut.

She saw Jak and Daxter and smiled, knowingit was over.

For now, at least...

* * *

Later that night,Torn appeared in the pitch-black darkness. The skull gem onhis forehead broke the darkness of the night as his claws extended. His eyes scanned the empty streets of the city until he spotted a figure walking home not too far away from the building he stood on. 

He swooped down and was mere inches away from the figure. He then realized that the figure was, in fact, Ashlein.Ashlein stopped and looked over her shoulder. She slowly pulled a gun from its holster.

"Freeze!" She turned and aimed the gun, quickly.

There, right before her eyes, stood the dark, deformed monster, Torn.

Before she could say anything, Torn lashed out at her with his long, black claws. Ashlein tried to escape, but was pinned down good. She then saw the face of her ex-boyfriend, and gasped.

"Get off of me!" Ashlein grunted.

Torn's reply was a long, almost roaring, howl. He pulled out his 5 inch claws, and slashed her across the face.Torn then grabbed her by the neck, and tossed her into a near-by building.

But she wasn't finished just yet.

Ashlein pulled out her trusty gun and began to shoot the 8 foot monster. When she clearly saw it wasn't working, she took out a lead pipe from the building she crashed into and beat the crap out of the monster. Torn took the pipe and twisted it out of her grasp, and into his own.

Torn swung the pipe at the woman but missed. He tried again, and again; nope. Soon enough, the monster relieased the pipe and it clanged to the ground.

The creature gave another roar and, once again, charged at his ex-girlfriend. This time was sucessful. He pushed her once again into the building, and her gun slid from her grasp across the dusty ground.

"Oh, crap." She groaned.

Torn took noticed the gun and destroyed it by one stomp of his gigantic foot.

"Torn...you can't."

**_"Watch me."_** Torn replied in a low, growling voice.

The monster then brought out his fist, and it connected with the woman's head. She fell to the ground in pain.

"I...I'll defeat you.."

**_"You think you can defeat me? Hah! I am a Krimson Guard elite! I cannot be defeated!"_**

Ashlein tried to crawl away, but was stopped by the monster's foot landing harshly on her back.

**_"No matter how hard you try.." _**

"Why are you doing this?" She choked out.

**_"I seek amusement, woman. Amusement in your pain..."_**

"What did I ever do to you?" She growled.

**_"You should be more concerned about what I'm going to do to you." _**He growled in response.

He pressed his large foot harder on the woman's back.

**_"And I promise you, it won't be pleasant."_**

"Torn! You're hurting me!"

**_"Good."_**

Torn then picked her up, flew into the air, and held her over the large rivers surging through the city. One false move would mean instant death.

**_"Good bye." _**

He pretends to drop her, but winds up catching her.

**_"Oops!"_**

Torn then dropped her for real onto the metal ground. She landed on her back, breaking it instantly. This time, however, Torn hovered down towards her, and bit her in the neck to make sure she was dead. When she didn't move in the slightest, the monster confirmed that she was dead, and flew off.

* * *

Jak and Daxter started to make their way back to the Naughty Ottsel. Alisha already convinced everyone thatthe lion was Jak,but thenDaxter threw him in a pool of Dark Eco because he was boring, and he became a lion.

But still, something didn't feel right.

_"Dax, do you get the feeling we're being watched?"_ Jak asked.

The ottsel looked behind him.

"No...why?"

Jak turned, and Torn flew off.

_"I...dunno. I just had a wierd feeling."_

Soon, the sun began to rise, and Torn flew back home before the transformation reversed.


	7. Peace?

Crossfire: Chapter 7

By: EcoJak

**Author Note: **Yay! Weekend! Ahem...sorry. Yeah...I meant to put this up yesterday, but I had no time. (Damn you, homework!) Anyhoo, going over the review from last time...

**Lioness of Darkness: **Mini Ashlein! HAHAHA! I should use that! And, wow, I'm on your "Favorites" list? I'm so happy! (You're on mine, as well) It also looks like I got you motivated into writing fics again; that's good! (Thinks for a bit) Heh...Chicken Ashlein...heh, heh..(Yeah, I am a nice critic...just trying to make friends here, not enemies!)

**URGENT: **I just went to on the Jak3 forums; Jak X is coming out this fall! Omg...it looks sooo cool! Here's how to find it:

1. Go to Go into Jak3 section

3. Click on "Discuss this game" and "JakX preview" topic

This is a full review of the game.

Ok...on with the story! Sorry 'bout that!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

Months passed since the spirit was first locked up. There were no more sightings of Torn attacking, or anything else for that matter. Samos was able to revive Ashlein; but something went wrong, and she wound up as a chicken.

No-one was able to change Jak back, but he didn't seem to care. He liked the extra attention, actually. Tess always wanted to brush his mane, while Keira would try to get him into a collar.

But they still weren't safe...not with Torn's changing problem.

Onin found that Torn had way too much contact with Metal Heads, and it had a serious side effect on him. The Dark Eco secretly merged with him, transforming him into a Metal Head/Precursor hybrid on a full moon, and he would lose all control of his body. The only way to cure him was to find an unbelieveable amount of Green Eco.

But where would they get it?

* * *

One day, Jak and Daxter decided to hunt some Metal Heads for a bit of fun. They found a huge oneby the river, eating an animal of some sort.

"I'll bet you 20 skull gems you can't take that one down." Daxter teased.

_"You sure? 'Cause you're about to lose a whole lotta gems!_" Jak replied, then ran off towards the large creature.

The lion crouched down and slowly stalked the lizard-like creature. Slowly and carefully, he reached his unsuspecting victim, and pounced.

Jak dug his claws into the creature's back and tried to pull it down. The Metal Head jerked forward, sendng the poor cat flying. He landed upside downby Daxter, who looked at his friend with his arms crossed.

"Ready to call off the bet?"

_"Pfft...you wish."_

Jak got back up on his feet, and charged at the M.H. once again. But this time, it was ready. The Metal Head ducked and the lion hit a near-by tree. Dazed, Jak staggered around for a bit before attacking again.

"Come on, Jak! Stop before you get hurt!"

Jak kept his grip on the M.H. as it thrashed about. _"What are you; my mother?"_

"Jak, I'm not kidding!"

_"Just give me a little more time, Dax! I almost got-"_

Just then, the Metal Head jerked back, sending them both into the river. The lizard creature died on contact while the lion was having trouble staying afloat.

_"Dax! Help me!" _Jak shouted.

"Hold on, Jak!"

The ottsel found a nearby branch and pulled it out so the lion could grab on. Jak dug his claws into the wood, and held on for dear life.

Suddenly, the branch snapped and gave way to Jak's weight.

_"DAX!"_ Jak screamed as he fought against the strong current.

"Jak! Hold on to something!"

The lion turned around and found a large boulder sticking out of the water. He held onto it as long as he could before a huge wave sent him under.

"JAK!"

Daxter ran and searched frantically for his friend. He was no-where to be found. Despite his small size, the ottsel jumped into the water and continued looking for Jak. Since he was half otter, it was easy to swim around. He dove underwater a few times, but still found nothing.

The ottsel found the boulder Jak was just holding onto and climbed on top to get a better view. He saw something far away that made his heart wrench.

A torn-up, red scarf was floating just above the water. Daxter got off the boulder, and grabbed the damp scarf.

But Jak was no-where to be found.

* * *

Later that night, Torn tossed and turned in bed. He could feel the Dark Eco sparking and painfully taking over his body once again.

_"Leave me alone!"_

**_"Set me free...killl...killlll..."_**

_"NO! NO-AUGGHHH!"_

Red eyes broke through the darkness of the room. The mutant rose up and gave a horrible roar of terror before searching fora newvictim.

The monster flew out towards Haven Forest where Jak and Daxter were in wait.

* * *

After hours of endless searching, Daxter was about to give up before he found a raised figure resting in the grass. A pair of cracked goggles hung from its head as it just laid there, motionless. 

"JAK!" Daxter ran over, frantically.

Daxter shook his friend, hoping that he wouldn't die again. After a couple of tries, the lion stirred a bit, but was still dazed. Jak lifted his head weakly, look one look at the ottsel, thencoughed out water.

The ottsel was getting more anxious by the second. "Jak...? You ok?"

The cat tried so hardto get up, but failed. He had close to no strength left.Daxter noticed quite a bit of blood running down from his head; probably anastywhackfrom the boulder he fell off of. The ottsel leaned closer to his friend to make sure he didn't recieve a concussion.

"C'mon buddy...you gotta get up. Please.." Daxter shook his shoulder, gently.

Jak tried once again, the outcome was the same. He then looked at the ottsel, pleadingly.

"Don't worry, bud. I'll help ya out." The ottsel then went underneath the lion, and pushed him up.

Jak got up slowly as Daxter supported him. The lion's legs were incredibily shaky, and his head drooped to the ground below him. Water dripped from his damp, orange-golden fur and green-blonde mane as he struggled to stay up.

"It's ok, Jak. Take your time."

Jak tiredly smiled down to his partner, then started to make his way towards the two-seater zoomer with Daxter supporting him the whole way.Jak fell a few times, and Daxter helped him up the best he could.The lion settled down in the back seat, while the ottsel drove them both back to the city.

_"So, who won..._?" Jak asked weakly, before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Mutant Torn watched the scene from a tall tree in the forest. He then felt a low growl form in his throat.

**_"You've cheated death one too many times, boy."_**

The Metal Head/Precursor hybrid flew out of the tree, formed a ball of energy in one hand, then crushed it.

**_"But next time, I'll make sure you stay dead."_**

With that, the monster flew towards the direction of the speeding zoomer.


	8. A New Threat

Crossfire: Chapter 8

By: EcoJak

**Author Note: **I might not have a lot of time today, but I'll try my best. Going over the review from last time...

**Lioness of Darkness: **No...I'm not a member, sorry. I wish I was, but it costs money and I don't think my parents would like that very much, now would they? (That guy DOES look wierd! I thought that too.)And all Daxter needs is a pair of black boots to rival Crash! (Blue pants, finger gloves, orange fur; you do the math.) I love lions too! Especially lionesses! They're so cute and fuzzy! Next, I had to get revenge on Ashlein somehow; she took Jak away from Keira! The nerve of her! Finally, go ahead and use my idea! That's the whole point! (I usually draw Dark Jak as a lion, he looks so cute with the little black eyes and white fur. And with my "Disney style" of drawing, he looks even better!)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

The next morning, the sun rose steadily over Haven City. The golden light refracted against the small windows of the stadium, as Jak laid on the couch by the warm fire. He laid on top of Keira's lap, who was preoccupied combing his damp fur. A long strand of gauze was wrapped around his head injury eariler to keep the blood from leaking out. 

The lion groaned a bit when the comb got snagged on a knot of fur.

"Sorry, Jak." Keira attempted to pull the knot out, but wasn't successful. "Damn.."

_"I got it." _Jak whispered.

The lion lifted a paw to help, but still had no strength, so it dropped down again. Keira placed a hand on the cat's big paw.

"Jak...just rest."

The lion growled a bit as its face tensed a bit.

"What's wrong?"

Jak fell to the ground, growling even louder.

"Jak?"

Keira could definately see there was a problem; the lion's fur was turning white, its claws grew longer, and its mane turned white with gray highlights. By the time his eyes finally opened, they became as black as midnight. Keira heard rumours about Jak changing into this creature, but she never expirenced it with her own eyes.

DarkJak gave another low growland inched towards the young woman.Her breathing became shallow and quick as she backed away slowly.Each step she movedback, however, the demon-lion moved forward. It wasn't going to stop until she was dead.

Keira hesitantly reached for a near-by curtain rod to fend off the beast with. She didn't want to hurt him, but just in case he got too close.

"I know you don't want to hurt me, Jak." Keira said to the lion, quietly. "And I don't want to hurt you."

Dark Jak's only response was a long, loud roar.

"But, I might not have a choice." With that, the woman raised the rod over the lion's head.

Suddenly, Dark Jak's black eyes turned from and expression of anger...to fear. He backed away carefully as Keira released her grip on the plastic.She went over to the large cat and scratched the back of his long ear. After about fifteen minutes, Jak changed back, then fell asleep once again on her lap.

Keira carried the large cat back to the couch and tucked him in. Jak snored as he shuffled around a bit. Keira leant in, kissed him on the cheek, then walked out. She still wondered what triggered that sudden transformation, though...

* * *

Back at the Naughty Ottsel, Chicken Ashlein also slept peacefully on the bar counter. Suddenly, adark shadow loomed over the sleeping bird. Ashlein woke a bit to see a huge Metal Head glaring back at her. 

Ashlein squacked, then tried to fly off. (A.N. Chickens can't fly, dumbass!) The M.H. grabbed her, and shoved her into a tiny cage. The chicken kicked and pecked to try to escape, but it was no use.

_"Let me go!"_ Ashlein squacked.

The Metal Head just snorted. **_"No. I need to...'borrow' you for a little while."_**

_"For what?"_

**_"You are going to help me with something." _**The Metal Head replied. **_"I won't kill you...yet."_**

The lizard picked up the cage harshly, and took off before anyone noticed.

* * *

**_"They are coming to kill you."_**

_"Who-who are you?"_

**_"And they will...in time."_**

_"What are you talking about?"_

**_"Trust no-one...walk your own path.."_**

_"O...k?"_

_**"Value strength above all.."**_

_"I think you're a little confused."_

**_"They will kill you...just as before.."_**

_"Who the hell are you talking about?"_

**_"You know."_**

_"No, I don't!"_

**_"A dark force is approaching...be prepared.."_**

_"For what?"_

_**"The beginning of the end.."**_

_"Hah?"_

**_"Remember my voice...I will guide you.."_**

_"I'm still confused."_

**_"Rise, young warrior...and fufill your destiny.."_**

**_

* * *

_**

WhenJak woke up, it was night-time. The room was errily quiet; mostly because there was no-one around. Still feeling tired, Jak brought himself into a sitting position on the couch, and yawned.

_"Man, what a wierd dream."_ Jak yawned. _"Almost like someone was trying to tell me something.."_

A few minutes later, Jak got down from the couch and looked out the window. It was still nighttime, but the street lights lit the crowded streets of Haven. F.L. guards and random people occupied the empty streets, going about their own business.

The lion plopped back down on the couch and began to dose off slightly. But, he felt like he wasn't alone...like someone was here with him. Just to make sure, the lion scanned the room carefully.

Nothing.

Jak rubbed his head in confusion. He could of sworn someone was just here.

_"Just a dream, Jak." _The lion tried to convince himself. _"There's no-one here."_

**_"Are you so sure?"_**

The cat looked around frantically for the source of the deep voice.

**_"I am always here..."_**

It seemed to be coming from every direction.

**_"With you."_**

Jak looked up, and was face to face with his darker half.

_"You!"_

**_"You sound surprised."_**

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Don't you mean 'we'?"_

Jak looked behind him, and saw Light Jak leaning against the wall.

_"We came to warn you, child."_

_"Warn me about what?"_

Dark Jak leaned in closer to the lion's face.

**_"The planet is at stake."_**

It was L.J.'s turn to speak. _"The remaining Dark Makers on this planet are multiplying."_

"And it's only a matter of time before they take over the world."

"We destroyed the ship!"

"It does not matter. You are the only one who has the power to destroy them."

"Why me?"

"You have proven time and time again your ability to channel eco. You are the only one who can stop them."

"The Dark Makers also made an alliance with the Metal Heads. They are working together to undo this world."

"Then, what should I do?"

"Warn the others...they have a right to know."

With that, both the eco demon and angel dissapeared, leaving a stunned Jak behind.

_"Great. I have to save the world again."_ The lion sighed, then smiled._ "What else is new?"_


	9. Lost

Crossfire: Chapter 9

By: EcoJak

**Author Note: **Ok, I'm EXTREMELY late with this one. Aol, as well as my entire computer, crashed and I had no possible way of connecting. Going over the review from last time...

**Lioness of Darkness: **(Damn, I'm so late with this!) Happy Birthday! Hahaha you're younger than me! Ok. Um...the URL for your website didn't show up, can you send me another way there? Thanks. (I know I'm rushing; I only have less than an hour to write.) If I like the site (and there's no viruses) I'll sign up. (Sorry, I just don't want my computer crashing again. That was painful..)

**Note: **I'm getting tired of Jak talking and no-one understanding, so I'm just gonna let him talk.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

As the days passed, Jak's health gradually grew. He could walk and talk better, and he grew more and more active each passing day. 

But he couldn't rest...not with the thought of the Dark Maker/Metal Head threat burning in the back of his mind.

The lion slumped down on the couch, and moaned in frustration.

"What do I do now?"

He decided he was in need of fresh air, so he aimlessly traveled the busy streets of Haven. The lion pondered about the last message whispered from his other halves..

* * *

_"You are never alone."_

**_"We are here beside you."_**

_

* * *

_

After about an hour of walking, Jak arrived at the stadium. He smiled at the incredible job Keira did fixing it up. (If you make it to the stadium area in Jak3, you'll see that it's a big black hole of nothingness.) With the giant windows and carvings, one could possibly mistake it for a church.

"Damn...nice place. Keira did a good job."

The lion peered over the corner to see his girl-friend hard at work.

"Heh, she looks lonely. Better cheer her up."

Jak was always one to show-off, so he quickly transformed into his Light form and stepped inside, strutting all the way. Big, glowing, white eyes broke the deep darkness of the ally, along with two glowing tentacle wings to match.

"Time to impress a lady." Jak said, walked inside, and hid under the workbench.

* * *

Keira, meanwhile, was busy constructing a new zoomer for the up-coming races. She looked at the workbench, and realized it was tipped up-ward a bit. A glowing blue tail stuck out from under the table, followed by a cat's head. Keira sighed and rubbed his head. 

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Just to annoy her, Jak wined like a little kid. "I'm booored."

"Well, where's Daxter?"

"Busy."

"Sig?"

"Busy."

"Torn?"

"NO!"

"Sorry."

Jak rolled on his back like a kitty cat.

"Wanna go for a ride?" The lion asked.

At that point, Keira's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

* * *

_Somewhere else in Haven..._

Chicken Ashelin struggled in her small cage helplessly as the Metal Head carried her far away. Its huge wings flapped the air powerfully and brushed past the bird's white feathers.

"Where are you taking me?" The chicken wined.

**_"SHUT UP!"_** The M.H. growled.

Ashelin could tell by the hoarse voice that this Metal Head was none other than Metal-Torn.

**_"Damn, how is it that every person I kill won't stay dead?" _**The large Metal Head grumbled to itself.

The chicken swaked in fear as Metal-Torn stopped, and dangled the small cage dangerously over a huge pit of Dark Eco.

**_"This time...stay dead."_** Metal-Torn growled, then dropped the cage into the pit. When nothing but burning metal floated to the surface, the M.H. flew off.

**_"Now, to find that damn cat."_**

**_

* * *

_**Deep in the pit, Chicken Ashelin swirmed in pain as the liquidy substance burned her skin. Then...something strange happened. Instead of killing her, the Dark Eco swirled around the bird. 

Faster and faster it twisted, until a new form took place. The chicken hopped out of the pool with black feathers, red eyes, and a dark-purple beak.

Dark Chicken Ashelin was born.

The dark creature swaked evilly, then strutted off.

* * *

When Metal-Torn finally found Jak, he was busy talking to Keira by the river in Haven Forest. The Metal Head hid behind a boulder, and waited until the time was right. 

Jak dunk his orange paw into the water and swirled it around mindlessly. He needed some way to spark up a conversation; but how?

"So..." The lion started. "do you...like T.V.?"

Keira giggled a bit. "Why don't we just go for a walk?"

"Ah...ok."

Just as Jak had his back turned, Metal-Torn saw this as his chance. He lept out of the bushes, grabbed Keira, then hovered in the sky. The lion saw what was going on and snarled.

"Let her go!" He growled.

**_"You don't command me, boy. I do as I please."_**

"LEAVE...HER...ALONE!" Jak growled through gritted teeth.

The Metal Head thengrabbed the woman by the neck, and dangled her.

**_"You want her?"_**

The lion slowly moved under the lizard in case it actually dropped her.

**_"Come get her."_**

Jak jumped in an attempt to tackle the M.H., but, to his surprise, missed. The lion turned towards the monster, still pissed. The creature rose up, and started to fly off.

"KEIRA!" Jak yelled.

**_"Do not worry, lion. I have a feeling we will meet again...farewell." _**The Metal Head growled, then flew off.

But Jak then did something no-one would have expected; gave chase.


	10. Generation Next

Crossfire: Chapter 10

By: EcoJak

**Author's Note: **Sadly, all good things must come to an end. This is the last chappie of Crossfire. Going over the review from last time...

**Lioness of Darkness: **Ugh...not to be rude, but try not to send me nasty ideas, please. I just saw a movie in Bio about birth and, uh...it wasn't pretty. I am happy that the URL for your site showed up, however. I'll visit sometime! In addition to your idea, I've planned something very special for the end. Hope you like it! (Dun worry, I would NEVER kill Keira! I didn't like her at first, but some of your fics changed my mind. I still hate Ashelin, though. Grrrrrr...)

**Challenge fic: **

1. It has to be humor.

2. Daxter has to be drunk : ) (Nothing dirty, please)

3. Jak has to get hurt.

**Jak: **Hey!

4. Metal Heads have to be involved. (I like Metal Heads)

**Metal Heads: **(Smile)

Good luck!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for a character at the very end.

* * *

Jak ran through the forest desperately in an effort to catch up with the Precursor-Metal Head hybrid. He lost sight of it a few hours back, and was now lost in the thick brush. 

"Keira!" He called.

No response.

"Keira, where are you?"

His only answer was a distant roar, followed by a scream. The scream soon faded.

Jak then panicked. "I'M COMING, KEIRA!"

The lion ran as fast as its legs could carry it towards the direction of the scream; hoping it wasn't too late.

* * *

Jak soon arrived at the old Metal Head tower, gasping for breath. (A.N. Why do they call it a "Metal Head" tower when all you see are Dark Makers? I never got that..) His keen eyes searched the darkness frantically, hoping to find any sign of Keira. He stopped when he saw a dark figure wizz by. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." The lion moaned as it squeezed its eyes shut in regret.

Jak tensed a bit as his fur turned snow white (Let's see how long it takes you to realize this..) his claws grew to be about 5 inches long, black horns appeared on the top of his gray mane, and his eyes turned blacker than black.

Dark Jak gave a soft growl before entering the deep, dark, moist cave. He walked slowly just in case she was nearby. Dark Jak then heard the figure wizz by once again.

"Keira?"

_**"So close..."**_

Dark Jak growled. He knew that voice.

_**"And yet...so far away..."**_

"Show yourself, Torn!"

Sure enough, Metal-Torn appeared 2 feet away from where Jak was standing.

_**"Boo."**_

"Where's Keira?"

_**"Right under your nose, boy."**_

D.J. peered behind the Metal-Head and saw Keira, safe and sound.

Almost.

Jak looked more closely and noticed that she now stood on four legs, and had golden-beige fur similar to Jak's.(Normal Jak, not D.J.) That monster must of turned her into a lion, as well. Metal-Torn turned towards the cat, and grinned maliciously.

**_"Now...be a good little girl, and kill the cat." _**M.T. snapped his claw, and Keira suddenly turned into a dark monster.

"Keira...you wouldn't.." Dark Jak gasped.

_**"Attack!" **_

And so she did.

* * *

Dark Jak and Dark Keira both squared off in the center of the large cave like normal lions would do. D.K. was the first one to strike. She swiped her massive paw in D.J.'s face, and the bigger lion fell back. When she saw it had no effect, she tried again, and again. 

When the dust cleared, she saw a large scar running down D.J.'s left eye. And yet, the cat failed to smile. He retreated a bit, but Keira wasn't one to give up so easily. She rushed to the dark lion, and pinned him down, breathing heavily. Jak placed his back legs onto the smaller lion's stomach, and shoved her off.

While doing that, D.J. secretly shoved a bit of Light Eco into the cat's body, causing her to fall over in pain. The transformation slowly reversed, but Keira was still a lion. She groggily woke up and saw Jak staring back at her, in his original form. (Still a lion.)

"W..what...?" She gasped.

"It's ok...you're gonna be ok." Jak answered.

"Why am I a..?" She started, but was interupted by the sound of Dark Makers surrounding the two.

_**"Like I have told you...you cannot defeat me."**_

Jak looked around and glared at the surrounding creatures.

"You'll never get away with this.." The lion growled.

_**"It is too late, boy. You see, my minions have already claimed this planet as their own. There is no hope now."**_

While the D.M.s were distracted, the lion lept onto the large Metal Head, and shoved as much Light Eco into its mind as he could.

**_"NO! NOO-AUGHHHHHH!" _**Metal-Torn roared as he reverted back to normal. **_"YOU FOOL! I'LL KI-" _**In a huge shockwave, the Dark Eco was completely drained from the Precursor's body.

The shockwave spread through-out the planet, killing every Metal Head and Dark Maker in sight. Buildings were renewed, and all traces of darkness evaporated into the air.

It was finally over.

* * *

The two lions slowly made their way to the Torn's crippled form. Jak lifted the body onto his back and walked out of the cave, Keira in tow. 

"So, Jak?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

The lioness looked down at her paw. "How long is this going to last?"

"I'm...not sure. We'll make the best of it though...I promise." The lion smiled.

"Umm...would you like to...go on a date, sometime?" She asked nervously.

Jak became so shocked, he nearly dropped the body off of his back. His deep blue eyes figited nervously in their sockets.

"I-I-I...g-guess...so." The lion was pretty damn embarrased.

They soon made their way into the port, and Keira walked home.

"Friday?" She called.

"I'll be there." The lion answered.

* * *

_Many months later..._

"Come on girl, it's ok. Push!" The vet stroked a familar lioness' belly gently while a bigger lion peered over the operating table anxiously.

"One more time! It's almost out!"

A lioness giving birth..

"Meeeeeeww!"

"It's out!"

To a future heroine..

* * *

The vet cut the umbilical cord and checked the kitten to see if it was healthy. Jak sighed in relief, as Keira laid her head on the table in exaustion. 

"Congradulations...it's a girl." The vet said, showing the kitten to the two proud parents. He laid the fuzzy creature into the lioness' paw gently, and left.

Keira nuzzled the kitten gently on its nose. She then turned back to her husband.

"She needs a name." Keira said tiredly.

Jak lowered his head for a few minutes. He thought about all of the adventures he'd been on, and the one thing that helped them through the whole way...

"Faith."

* * *

A few hours later, the two big cats arrived back at the stadium with the tiny bundle in the lioness' paws. Daxter eagerily ran up to the two, hopping up and down like a little kid at Christmas. 

"Let me see! Lemme see!" Daxter said excitedly.

But then...Faith did something no-one would have ever expected. The young kitten sent a shock of Dark Eco which sent the little ottsel flying. Jak and Keira were awestruck.

"D-did she...just...?" Keira stammered.

"She..did.." Jak answered, dazed.

Daxter peeled himself off the floor, and groaned in pain.

"Here we go again!"


End file.
